This specification relates to identifying labels for image collections.
The Internet has enabled access to a wide variety of resources, e.g., video and/or audio files, images, web pages for particular subjects, news articles, etc. Access to these resources has likewise enabled opportunities for an internet user to aggregate resources of interest to the user. For example, a user may be interested in collecting images related to the user's dream home. Some web sites enable a user to gather resources of interest to the user into a collection that can be viewed by the user and potentially shared with other users.